LoveSick Twins
by Ichigo-rIn
Summary: Isshin said to Ichigo that he would fall in love madly, Ichigo didn't believe him. Then this raven haired girl shows up, and Isshin's dream of getting grandchildren came much closer.. Ichiruki and their twins o.O
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach but i do own Ringo xD

**A/N: **Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic and I hope you'll like it! Sorry for all the grammar errors. I hope that most of the spelling errors are found by my wonderful spellingcontroler and have been corrected.

Read and enjoy! :D

* * *

Prologue

**Rukia's POV**

'Oh Bya-nii! I'm so exited!' I cheered a bit to happy… Byakuya nodded and looked sharply at me. Today was the first time that Byakuya took me to an Opera. He has always loved them but never wanted me to go with him though I'm his younger sister.

'Rukia I thought I made it clear that you have to behave well when you're attending such an occasion.' The tone he spoke with was kind of horrifying.

'Of course Bya-nii-sama!' I saw the little smirk on his face just before he turned his head away, he always smirked when I called him that. Byakuya never smirks or smiles. So this was my kind of _secret weapon. _I could get anything done with that name. He just didn't know he was under my spell.

Poor him.

I heard a big bang and Byakuya told me that it was a sound that made people aware of the beginning of the opera. Everyone started moving to their seats. It was rather confusing for me because I had no idea were I was going, the crowd just pulled me with them. Byakuya grabbed my wrist and said I had to follow him. 'It's this way.' I couldn't believe my eyes when I entered the hall. It was so beautiful, there were lights everywhere and there hung long and heavy curtains in front of the stage. They had a very deep and red colour.

I sat down in disbelieve. Now I totally understood why Byakuya loved the opera so much. This could only get better. I mentally glued my butt to my chair so I wouldn't go bouncy and stuff. Me and my bouncy nature..

When I looked at the people next to me, I saw them all smiling happily, just like me. Except for one guy. He was sitting right next to me. The first thing I noticed was his weird hair colour. It was just so _orange_. The man looked very serious, almost angry. His hands rested on his lap while he sat very straight. I had a difficult time tearing my eyes from him. He was kind of fascinating, he hardly looked human he had much more in common with a statue.

Then the lights turned off and the music began. The only thing I could see was the stage and the bright orange hair next to me…

***A few hours later***

Byakuya rose up from his chair, clapping in his hand. Everyone was standing and clapping. I also stood there, between two serious looking men, clapping. I couldn't help myself and looked at the orange guy. He was pretty young, maybe around my age, or a bit older. I hoped that it wasn't to obvious that I glared at him the whole time.

After a few minutes the clapping stopped and the whole crowd started moving again, this time towards the exit. 'So, what did you think?' Byakuya asked with a softer voice. He was probably moved by the unhappy ending. I could only show him my giant grin, because I simply couldn't find any words to describe my feelings. Not only did I like the music, play and singing I was also very happy that Byakuya finally took me with him to it.

We just got our coats and that's when I found my voice and said: 'Bya-nii it was wonderful! I'm really glad that you took me here.' He didn't smile or smirk, no he looked satisfied.

Outside the warm building it was very cold. The wind blow in my face and made me shiver. People thought it was kind of odd but I really liked the cold weather. And so did Byakuya thus we walked home instead of taking a cab or let our driver come by. I lived with Byakuya because my parents were in a tough situation. Hisana our dear sister and my identical twin was sick. We were all shocked from her sudden sickness. Nobody could have seen it coming. My mother and father couldn't live with the idea that their daughter would probably die and that's how they completely forgot that there were still two other children out there wanting them in their lives. Now they were two complete strangers not aware of the world around them. Byakuya took over the family business immediately and also took care of me. I'm in my last year of college and after that I will move out and he will finally get some space for himself. I really miss Hisana, my other half, I hope I can visit her soon.

The whole walk back to the mansion I thought about the mysterious orange man. I really hoped that I would meet him again. Even that night I dreamed about him but this time he was smiling and it suited him very well.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

'Welcome home Ichi-nii!' Yuzu smiled happily when I walked in. 'Hey..' I muttered back. 'Son! How was the opera?' Isshin screamed when he jumped out some corner from the room. Was he waiting all the time in that corner for me to come home, so he could scream that at me? He really is.. weird..

'Ichi-nii I backed some cup cakes for you!' Yuzu said in almost the same crazy way as Isshin.

'Uhm… Yuzu it's past midnight, I don't really feel like eating.. Sorry.. ' The girl looked a bit disappointed but there was of course her dad to cheer her up.

'Forget the annoying man Yuzu! I'm here to eat all you're cup cakes!'

'Really? You want them all daddy?'

'Of course! Of course!' I rolled with my eyes when I saw the weird couple jumping around the room with the cup cakes. I didn't bother to say goodnight and went upstairs, there was Karin. She now had my room since I moved out when I went to college.

'Oi Karin,' I greeted the girl lying on my old bed, 'how are you?' She was like the only family I had were I could have a normal conversation with.

'Hey, Ichi-nii, pretty good actually, I got selected as captain for the school soccer team.'

'Wow congrats.' I gave her a small smirk. And she returned one.

'And how are you and Ringo?' Karin missed her brother and sister but she was never going to admit that.

'Last year of college, and then it's all over. I'm really looking forward to the end of it. I'm studying for so long now..' I sighed. It was true, I really studied for a long time, for like six years now? I wanted to become a great surgeon and even studied two years abroad.

'Well I hope you and Ringo will tell me everything about Europe and America soon.'

'Yeah.. Dad invited us for dinner at Friday, I guess I'll see you then.'

'Oh Ichi-nii how was the opera by the way? Why do you actually love them so much?' Karin asked curiousy.

'It was a good one. I dunno, I just like them and here in Karakura they are really good, so I wanted to see one very badly after two years.' Karin nodded. This was one of our longest conversations ever since I got back.

'I gotta go, it's pretty late.' I mumbled, I was sort of glad to see my family.

'Yeah, see ya ichi-nii, say hi to Ringo.' Karin looked back at her sports magazine.

'Will do, bye.' after closing the door I went downstairs again.

The two were still bouncing around the room.

'Ichigo, son! Are you going already?' Isshin faked some tears. The poor guy really was lost..

'Yeah it's like 2 am and I have to attend college tomorrow.'

'Oh yeah right…' They both muttered.

'You've become so responsible Ichigo I'm so proud of you! But when you make me grandfather then you've fulfilled you're life mission! And you know that you can take your girlfriend home! To show her to me! Oh Ichigo I want to meet her so badly!' I think he cried for real by then. Yuzu became kind of quiet, now dad was even to weird for her.

'Uhm, dad you know that I don't have a girlfriend. Right?' I feared he really thought that I had one.

'Don't be ridiculous Ichigo! I just know it! You don't have to hide it! I see that you're madly in love!'

'Right…' was the only thing I could say. Grabbing my jacket I took off.

'See you folks at Friday.' was the last thing I said.

'Oh Ichi-nii say hi to nee-chan!' Yuzu screamed followed by Isshin's comment that his daughter was hot. The man was totally nuts.

Outside waited my black viper. It was a nice car but I wasn't to happy with it, it always lurked for attention. When I drove to my apartment I wondered why they were all up so late and called me to ask if I wanted to come by. Did they miss me? That thought made me kind of happy.

That night I slept very well. Dreaming of some raven haired girl. Did I know her? Who cared anyway it was just a nice dream..

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked it. Do I have to continue this story? Please revieuw and say what you think! I'll probably at least update the first chapter for a beter idea of the story. Thanks for reading! All revieuws are welcome!


	2. Chapter 1: Party Twins

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach but I do own Ringo~!

**A/N: **This chapter is a bit longer and updated pretty fast, I don't think that will happen again. I'm not such a fast updater :D It's because we had a four day weekend now.. and I spent most of my time writing and reading ichiruki... instead of homework..  
So I hope you guys like it!

Read and enjoy~! xD

* * *

Chapter 1 Party Twins

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

'Wake up sleepy head.' Somebody whispered in my ear. I recognized her voice immediately. And when I opened my eyes my thoughts were confirmed. I looked in my own hazel eyes, and saw my own orange hair yet much longer. My own lips smiling at me. The only difference was that the other me was female.

'Morning Rin.' I muttered at my twin sister. She was my fraternal twin sister and almost 11 minutes older. The funny thing is that we look exactly the same though we're fraternal twins.

She kissed my forehead. She always did. I didn't mind, we were really close. Some people said we were just_ too _close.

'Your classes are going to start in one hour, you must hurry.' Ringo said with a creepy grin on her face. I scowled.

'Why didn't you wake me up sooner?' Still half asleep I walked towards the bathroom.

'You were just looking so cute while sleeping! I couldn't wake you up!' She said over dramatically. I knew that was not the reason why she didn't wake me up. She saw me asleep all the time, why not wake me up now?

'And?' I asked in annoyance.

'And you were saying some very interesting things about some girl you've never mentioned before.' It shocked me so much that I walked into the wall instead of going through the door. It made her eyebrows raise.

'So.. Ichi.. Tell me.. Who is this girl with her beautiful indigo eyes?' Indigo eyes, I didn't remember anything like that, but Ringo had a very big fantasy after all.

'N-nothing, you are so weird Rin, making up scary stuff like that. I mean how can you know she has silky black hair!' Since when did I talk in my sleep, it kind of scared me. Not that I had any secrets for Ringo, I told her everything. Every tiny bit of my life. But it was just pathetic to tell her about some petite beautiful girl were I had a dream about.

'Ichi, you dumbass, I never said anything 'bout her hair, I only said that she had indigo eyes.' No! I screwed up! Damn it! Stupid me! Why? After having weird dreams I also started saying weird things!

I went for the easy solution. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Just in time before Ringo ran into the door, with an 'ouch' she took off. I heard her say something about burning me alive, nice..

The shower was already open, I heard the water clattering.

'Tatsuki?' Her head popped out of the shower cabin.

'Oh, hi Ichigo. Wait just a second I'm almost done.' It was silent for more than _three_ seconds before she asked me to pass a towel.

'Now it's all yours.' She didn't smile, she looked pretty tired. There were big purple spaces beneath her eyes. It had been a bad karate fight or just a good party night.

There was always crazy stuff going on in our apartment. Because I lived with my whole gang of friends, it even surprised me that I had so many. We all graduated at the same time and all wanted to move out and live on our own. It was also much cheaper to share an apartment. We lived with 9 in 3 apartments.

I live with Ringo and Tatsuki. In the apartment next to ours live Inoue, Matsumoto and her little sister Yachiru. And in the apartment on the other side of ours live Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

One bunch of idiots so to say. Ishida and Chado had already moved out. Ishida lived somewhere near his fathers hospital and worked there 24/7. Chado moved back to Mexico, we'll probably never see him again since he took off with some Mexican chick.

All our apartments are connected with doors we can lock. Mostly we eat together and sometimes you wake up in somebody else's bed because of the lack of space. And when we're out of food we can always visit Inoue's apartment, she always has food. Minus the noise there are only positives sides of living with them, it's much cheaper and can even be funny sometimes.

'Ichigo we've gotta go!' Ikkaku barged into our apartment and Renji followed. Ikkaku and I attended the same college's, in the beginning I thought it was weird that Ikkaku wanted to become surgeon but it suited him pretty well actually.

'Yah, I'm coming.' grabbing my bag I walked towards the parking lot. One baldy and one baboon slowly following.

'Hey! Ichi wait! I still have to burn you!' Rin shouted, I started walking faster.

'Man, what happened to your hair?' Ikkaku screamed at Renji. Renji signed in annoyance.

'Well Mayuri-sensei said he had discovered something to change my hair colour but instead it made it grow! It grew10 inches in 4 days!' Ikkaku's head turned red when he tried not to laugh, Renji was still dead serious.

'And when I said that his product didn't work he laughed at me and said: "It does work! I made an hair grow elixir! But nobody wanted to try it so I gave it to you and said that it would make your hair look more acceptable!" ' Renji almost started to cry while Ikkaku bursted out in laughter. Their noise only annoyed me, it was just so early.

'Man! Why didn't you just dye it?' Ikkaku said between chuckles. We got into my car and drove off.

'BECAUSE WHEN I TRIED IT TURNED INTO ICHIGO'S FREAKING HAIR COLOUR!'

'J-j-just to m-much FUN!' Ikkaku almost passed out. I caught something about my hair colour being weird.

'My hair colour is what?' I snapped at Renji and almost drove into an old lady. His answer was interrupted by my phone's ring tone. '_Text message from daddy! Read it! I said read it! NOW!' _sang Isshin's cheery voice.

'W-what the hell?' When had he touched my phone and changed my ring tone? I parked my car and got out. So did Renji and Ikkaku.

'Well good luck with your shampoo classes!' Ikkaku chuckled and skipped away.

'It's science! You just wait 'till I become just as great as Mayuri-sensei!' That got Renji several glares.

'Did you hear that? What a creep..' one girl whispered to her friend.

'Hey! I heard that!' Renji hated college.. 'Stupid, chicks..' he muttered.

The only thing I could do was ignore the two. Struggling to get my phone I saw Renji walk away. It was kind of sad, everyone always made fun of him. When I read the text message from Isshin I felt ashamed for the fact that he was my father..

_Your daddyyyy~!__:  
__Son! I feel it! Love is coming closer! Be careful! You'll know when you see her!  
__X daddy  
__PS: say to Ringo she's hot. _

09.00 am, shit classes started, I was late..

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

My classes were over. I made it through everything just fine.

'Kuchiki-san! Wait!' My biology partner yelled. Inoue ran towards me, I couldn't help myself and looked at her bouncing stuff…

'I told you that two friends of mine came back from Europe lately, right?' Her big eyes looked strangely at me.

'Yeah, I remember you telling me that…' I didn't want to think about her friends, I wanted to go home and sleep, a lot.

'Well we've organized a surprise party for tonight, do you want to come? I would really love it if you did!' Now, how was I supposed to say no?

'Uhm, okay sure, should I bring something?'

'Yay! Great! No just being you is enough! It starts at ten at Kisuke's' My eyes widened and my back felt sore.

'You mean _the_ nightclub Kisuke?' Bya-nii would never let me go to such a thing.

'That's right!' Inoue cheered. 'See you then, bye Kuchiki-san!' I signed. Darn it.

* * *

***At Kisuke's***

I magically succeeded in getting away. How wonderful is my jumping and climbing ability… Bya-nii didn't notice a thing, I grinned by that thought. When I entered the building I almost got blown away by the music. Everyone was dancing, laughing and rubbing themselves against each other.

'Hi Kuchiki-san! I'm so glad you came!' I heard Inoue say, it kind of irritated me. The poor girl, she couldn't do anything about it, I was just in a bad mood. Were was she exactly? I heard her but didn't see her, there were people dancing everywhere. 'Oh! I really like your outfit!' I turned around. There stood Inoue grinning widely. I was wearing a very basic dark blue dress. It was strapless and made my curves come out better. A pair of dark blue ballerina's and a simple necklace made my outfit complete.

'Thanks..' I muttered, she didn't hear me: the music was to loud. 'I thought it was a private party.' I wondered out loud.

'Yes it is!' No kidding, all these people were here for her _two _friends? Inoue saw my shocked expression. 'They studied abroad for two years but were very popular. And still are! Everyone is very glad they finally returned! So am I.' That didn't explain _anything._ Why did I have to come when they already had so many friends? 'Come on I'll introduce you to a few of their friends' Without hesitating she pulled me with her. 'Hello~! Everyone this is Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia this is Matsumoto,' Inoue pointed at a girl with even a bigger chest that hers but she looked pretty nice though. 'this is Yachiru,' The first thing I noticed was that she was very young, like 14? Maybe 15. She started showing women curves, her chest was about the size of my own.. Since when did I began to study women's chests? 'And this is Tatsuki.' The last one looked more like a tomboy: no showing chest at all. Black spiky hair and jeans were her style.

'Hi, nice to meet you all.' Faking a smile and trying to sound happy I hoped I didn't look too dull.

'Hey Tats,' Renji embraced her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. 'Oh hey Rukia..' He said when he saw me standing next to her. It was kind of awkward seeing my ex-boyfriend with his new girl. Tatsuki noticed the awkward silence between us and saved me from this position.

'Come Renji, let's get some beer.' she gave me a small smile and disappeared into the crowd with her pineapple head.

'Come Kuchiki-san let's go dance!' Inoue dragged me with her since I was acting kind of lifeless.

'So who are these _foreign_ friends of yours?' Inoue smiled at my question.

'They're twins, just like you and Hisana, and really close. They're almost always together. Actually just one wanted to study abroad and the other went too because she couldn't life without him for such a long time.' It seemed that Inoue thought it was a very romantic act.

'She, he? What are their names?' Following the story like this was just confusing.

'Oh, sorry! My fault. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo and her name is Kurosaki Ringo.'

'What? Like Strawberry and Apple? Really?' I shook my head in disbelieve, what terrible parents to name their kids like that. 'Sorry Inoue I'm not a great dancer I'll just get something to drink.'

'Okay, I'll see you later, bye Kuchiki-san!' Inoue started dancing like crazy with some short guy. You get the idea.. When I was looking at Inoue's weird dance moves I didn't pay attention where I walked and bumped into someone. He spilled his drink over me, I felt the cold beer touch my skin. It smelled disgusting together with the sweaty atmosphere. 'Hey! Watch it!' I said, now my mood was really ruined.

That's when I noticed the glowing hair. _My orange man. The man from my dream. _He also watched me in horror. I think we stood there for a few minutes before I said: 'I'm not going to kill you or something, relax.' He landed back on earth.

'Sorry, you.. You just look familiar..' he said loud enough for me to hear. Some girl appeared behind him, she looked pretty drunk. It was kind of scary, they looked exactly the same only she was, well, a girl.. Could they be?

'Ne, Ichi she looks just like that girl from your dream last night.' _Ichigo _yes they were the party twins.

'R-Ringo what are you _saying_?' Ichigo shouted. Wait, _what_? Girl from his dream? Huh, did he just slap the drunk girl? What the hell was going on here?

'Ichigo! You mustn't hit girls! That's rude! I know you have a hard time understanding the words _hitting on girls, _but this is the wrong way!' Ringo said laughing. Wow she was far gone. Ichigo looked confused and sort of embarrassed, he looked at me and said:

'Sorry don't mind her, she drank to much..' I nodded, it was pretty obvious. Ringo clenched onto Ichigo to not fall. He just gave her a push and she dropped on the ground.

'Oh damn,' Ichigo bow and helped his sister stand. Oh my god she passed out! Ichigo looked.. unhappy. I had no idea what I could say. Ichigo just stood there holding his half dead sis.

'Maybe she needs some fresh air?' and so did I, stupid sweaty party. Ichigo nodded in agreement. We walked towards the exit. 'Wow Ichigo! Where are you taking that hottie to?' some certain person shouted. 'None of your damn business, Keigo.' was his only response. I blushed at the comment.

The air was icy cold. My wet dress made me feel miserable.

'Sorry 'bout that..' Ichigo said pointing at my dress when he saw me shiver.

'Idiot, you could've just not spill it over me..' I didn't mean to be rude nor to say something sounding so stupid, but hey I was right, right?

'What? I'm not an idiot you shrimp!' Wow short tempered, well wrong move, he was messing with the wrong girl.

'Excuse me? Shrimp? Don't you know something better you glowing hair dude, that's just cheap!' I just saw a guy twitching. That had never happened before.

'I can't do anything about my hair colour!' He looked furious but threatening at the same time.

'You could just not dye it!' How did he get me so worked up this easily. This was not how a Kuchiki behaved!

'I never dyed it! It's my natural hair colour! Look at hers!' He shook Ringo, her head moving in all directions. 'She has the same hair colour as me! Now how do you explain that huh?' I was tired and wanted to go home.

'Shut it strawberry, I'm going home.' Stupid Ichigo who would ever want to throw a party for him? And he never even explained what his twin meant by _the girl from his dream._ Why did this happen? I mean he was being pretty nice..

He signed 'Don't do that.' He mumbled. 'Do what?' I asked a bit softer.

'Walk away from me while I'm standing here with my unconscious sister.' I raised my eyebrow.

'Is this you're way of hitting on me?' I fooled around with him. I hoped he understood that.

'N-no, not really, I just can't let a guest leave with a bad mood.' He smirked, now he totally looked like the guy from my dream. It was weird remembering him so clearly after the opera, his hair really had impressed me.

'Maybe my mood isn't so bad after all..' Wow Rukia, what happened? I smiled at the guy! And what a cheesy line!

'What's you name?'

'Kuchiki Rukia,' I answered.

'I figured you know mine since you called me strawberry..' He didn't look to pleased with my translation. 'You know, Ichigo means the one who protect.'

'Sure if you say so…' the sarcasm very clear in my voice. 'Why won't you believe me?' Ichigo asked.

'Isn't it obvious? Your sisters name is Ringo which means apple and your name is Ichigo which means strawberry. And then you have some excuse that it means the one who protects. What does your sisters name mean then?' It was silent. 'Exactly. It means apple and so does your name mean strawberry. Go ask your parents, I'm sure they will have some kind of explanation.' Was he now really considering my advice?

'Everyone is probably wondering where we are, and it doesn't seem like Rin is going to wake up soon.' Ichigo said, did he sound disappointed? But he was right, we needed to get back before that Keigo guy was going to spread weird rumours about us.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I stiffened when I heard Ringo whisper: 'Wow. Way to go Ichi, naughty little bro. Hitting on girls while I'm playing knocked out.'

* * *

**A/N:** Haha so did you guys like it? I hope you did enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it xD please review! Are they OOC? I hope not!


End file.
